


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: A juxtaposition: the Rebel with rough hands and demeanor meets the soft and gentle Senator.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck) in the [swfbfemslashprompt2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swfbfemslashprompt2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A juxtaposition: the Rebel with rough hands and demeanor meets the soft and gentle Senator.

In twelve hours, the Council will gather to hear Jyn's plan: it's the soonest that they could get away without gathering notice.

Jyn seethes inside her chest without anywhere to go. Bodhi disappeared with Cassian; Baze and Chirrut are together. Jyn has only her father's blood on her skin.

A hand touches the small of Jyn's back. "You want to relax?"

The girl in white is dark-eyed and red-lipped. She leads Jyn to quarters well-lived-in. Jyn lets the girl strip her of her dirty clothes, hands smoothing over every bruise, and lead her into the fresher before asking her name.


End file.
